DayCare
by M. Kennedy
Summary: SPASHLEY Ashley moves back to LA with her 3 year old son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

I just moved back to Los Angeles after a long time away. After I dropped out of high school, I recorded a tribute album for my dad. Who knew that I would get my own record deal out of it. I was quickly whisked away to New York right after I signed the contract. Leaving L.A. and my past behind.

Things were going great for a while, till I let stardom get the best of me. I was no Brittney or Lindsey but I did have my moments. I started hating what I had become but I wasn't ready to change yet. That is until a one night stand changed the course of my life for the better. Nine months later I had a beautiful baby boy, Joshua.

I decided to come home because that's were my family was, and by family I mean Kyla. I also got a new job at an up and coming record label. So when Josh turned 3 last week, we packed everything and left.

We moved into a large apartment on the floor just below Kyla's. It took about two weeks to get settled in but there are still a few boxes lying around that I don't feel like emptying just yet. Before Josh and I moved, Kyla said she would look around for day care centers for Josh and sign him up for the best one. I start work on Monday and I have to go in really early so Kyla agreed to bring him in on his first day.

Monday morning rolled around and I cried knowing I wouldn't be with my baby on his first day. I woke Josh up and dressed him in his khaki's and polo. God he is such a handsome little guy.

"My little man, first day of day care, soon it will be your wedding day," I started tearing up.

Joshua walks up to me, "Don't cwy Mommy, I wove you," and now I am a blubbering mess,

"I love you too, baby."

Spencer's POVE

I enter work and I am greet by my boss Jane, really nice woman but a little high strung for my taste.

"Spence, you are going to have a new boy in your class, Joshua. He is 3 years old and just moved here from New York, so make sure he feels as comfortable and safe as possible."

It's eight thirty and most of my children have already arrived. I help most of them hang up there coats and put there lunches in the fridge when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Now Joshy, I'll be back around four thirty to pick you up. Don't be scared and behave. I love you." The person speaking rises from her knee. I was right, I did recognize the voice. It was Kyla Woods. I haven't seen her since I graduated King High. Wow, I can't believe she has a kid already.

Kyla looks up and catches my eyes. She looks just as surprised to see me as I do her. "Kyla? What are you doing here?" I ask pulling her in for a huge hug. "I didn't know you had a son." She looks are me and shifts uncomfortably. Why is she shifting? Why do I feel like she is about to drop this gigantic bombshell on me?

"He's not mine. Joshua is Ashley's son." KABOOM!!!

" I peg your pardon? I could have sworn you just said that he is Ashley's son." I can't be hearing this right.

"I did. I didn't know you worked here Spence, let alone you would be Josh's teacher. If this is too much for you I can find someplace else..."

"No! No it's fine. Really it's okay. Ash and I... that's the past." Oh my god, Ash. I think about her all the time. I haven't spoken to her since the day she left. We promised each other we would stay in touch. Five years later and we never did. Am I okay with this, having Ashley back in my life in some capacity?

I look down at the little boy. He has curly brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. He's beautiful and looks just like Ashley. He smiles at me and there it is, that nose scrunch that I fell in love with seven years ago. Yup! This kid is definitely going to be a lady killer just like his mom. Kyla snaps me back to reality.

"Spence... I have to get to work."

"Right! God, I'm sorry Ky."

"I'll be back around four thirty to pick Josh up. Here's my cell. Spence call me okay? We really have to catch up.

"Thanks," I take the card from her hand. Kyla bends down and kisses Josh on the cheek. He wipes it off like Kyla just gave him the cooties.

"Bye Joshy, Bye Spencer," She walks out. I am suddenly aware that some one is tugging at my skirt. I look down and see Joshua starring at me. I get down on my knees so we are at eye level with each other.

"Hi Joshua, I'm Miss Spencer," He looks at me sort of perplexed. "What's the matter? I know the first day is kind of scary."

"No, You jus look like the lady," now I look perplexed.

"What lady?"

"The lady in the piture with mommy. It's by hur bed. She looks at it sometimes and looks sad," he says with his lisp.

Josh Runs away and starts playing with some boys that were by the large building blocks. I fall from my knees and into a sitting position. Ashley's back, am I ready for this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

Man, that was such a long day. Thank god I'm home. I've never been away from Josh for this long before. I walk into our apartment and toss my keys and briefcase on the floor. The T.V. is blaring, 'Go Diego, Go!' God I hate that show.

"Hello?" I yell and then I'm knocked over by a very energetic 3 year old. I pick him up and swing him around. "Oh baby, I missed you so much," I kiss him and he giggles. "How was your first day?"

"Mommy, I had so much fun. I pwayed with the bwocks and dwew a piture of you. Miss Spencew said it was the best in the class." Spencew? I mean Spencer?

"Did you just say Miss Spencer?

"Uh huh, she looks just like the lady in your piture," I put him down just as Kyla walked in from the kitchen. I gave her a questioning, confused look.

"Ash... I meant to call you earlier but I got stuck at a meeting and..."

"You knew?!"

"No... I didn't know she worked there. I chose the school because they came highly recommended. Is this weird? Should I look for a new place for Josh?

"No!" I snap back. Okay that kind of just scared Ky a little bit. I calm down. "I mean if they come highly recommended then we'll stay. I want my Joshua to have the best."

"Okay," Kyla turns back around to go back into the kitchen.

"Kyla?" I yell out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring Josh to day care tomorrow," I walk over to the living room, pick Josh up, and place him on my lap. Spencer... my Spencer. Am I ready to face her and apologize?

The Next Day

Spencer's POV

Uhhhhh! I'm so friggin' tired. I couldn't sleep last night. My mind was going crazy, Ash is back in L.A. What does this mean? Am I ready to forgive her and forget about these last five years? Are we just going to forget about what happened and go back to the way we were before she left? Wait! This is crazy, Ash has a son. She's moved on. She obviously has a husband or at the very least a boyfriend.

I started setting up the materials for our morning activity. Fuck! I'm so tired I keep dropping everything.

"Spencer?" It's her. I pick my head up. SMACK!

"Ouch," I hit my head on the table, just great.

"Oh my god... Spencer... I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She rushes up to me and puts her hands on my shoulder. I melt and my heart begins to race. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes. My legs feel like Jello. Struggling not to fall, I smile and she grabs me and draws me into a giant hug. God this feels so amazing. Wait!!!! Control yourself Spence. I regain my composer and rise to my feet.

"Ash, when did you get back?" I ask her in an emotionless voice.

"Two weeks ago... Spence I'm so sorry I..." we were interrupted by a large amount of laughing. The kids are all filing in.

"I can't talk about this right now, I have to work," she looks defeated. Aww... Don't give me those sad Davies eyes. "But... maybe we can discuss this later?" she flashes me her perfect smile. Damn! Joshua really does look just like his mom.

"Sure, yeah! That would be awesome! Come to my new place tonight," she starts scribbling her address on the back of her business card. "I'm usually home by six... so how about seven?"

"Sure, sounds good," I say without trying to sound too excited. I smile and she winks at me.

"Bye baby," she kisses Josh and straightens his collar. "I'll see you later," she turns and walks out of the class and back into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I arrive home at exactly six o'clock and walk into the living room to find Josh watching Peter Pan. I kiss him on the head and plop myself on the couch. I am so exhausted.

I awaken to the sound of loud knocking on my door and I look up at the clock. "7:05, SHIT!" I must have fallen asleep. I jump up and scramble to the door. Crap, I didn't even get the chance to clean up or make any dinner. Just as I round the corner to my front entrance way, Kyla is there answering the door.

"Spencer? Ash, didn't tell me you were coming over," Kyla seemed sort of surprised to see her. She knew Spencer would be invited over sooner or later, especially since I did drop my son off this morning.

"It was a surprise. See, Surprise! Now you can go back to your own apartment, I can take it from here," I say as I am pushing my sister out the door.

"But...wait...I want to..." Kyla protests.

"I know you have work to catch up on. We'll all get together another time," and I shut the door on her. I turn towards Spencer. She looks confused. "Come on in," I grab her hand and in that small contact my body heats up and my heart pounds so loud I feel like we're at a dance club.

I lead her into the living room and regretfully let go of her hand and gesture for her to take a seat on the couch. God, she is just as beautiful as the day I met her.

Spence's hair is a little darker blond now but it is highlighted by some really light blond streaks. She is wearing a dark shade of boot cut jeans that make her ass look amazing with a purple tank, a black zip up hoody and a pair of purple Converse that match her tank top. Her outfit was so simple but it suited her and she made it look so damn sexy.

"Miss Spencew!" Josh screams as he jumps up onto the couch and into her lap. "Are you gonna pway with me and mommy?"

Spencer looks up at me for an answer and I nod my head yes. "Sure, Joshua what would you like to play?" He runs over to the shelf that I keep all his toys on and pulls out his Candy Land game.

Spencer helps him set up the game and I can't help but smile because the two people I love most in the world look so perfect together and I notice how my sons eyes are just as blue as Spencer's. She could almost be his mother.

I pull out my cell and order Chinese food for the both of us. "Josh, just one game then you have to go get ready for bed."

"Awww... but Mommy. I wanna stay up and pway with you."

"I know baby but us grown-ups have to talk. You don't have to go to sleep, I'll put a movie on for you to watch."

All three of us sit on the floor. I glance over and see Spencer laugh at something Josh has done. She helps him move his piece around the board and realize how much we look like a family. I zoned out and hear Spencer calling my name, "Ash...Ash!" I snap out of it,

"What?"

"Are you going to get the door or should I?" The doorbell rang? I didn't even hear it. Wow, I really did zone out. Could you blame me, look at her she's perfect. She would make the best mom. And I must have zoned out again because all I can hear is Spencer grunt and get up and walk to the door.

'Okay Ashley, pull yourself together. This is so embarrassing. All right I can do this. I pick up Josh and put him on my lap. Mmm his head smells so good. Spencer puts the food on the island in the kitchen and re-enters the room.

"Okay Josh, are you ready to kick your mommy's butt in Candy Land?" Spence takes Josh out of my arms and makes raspberries on his stomach. He giggles loudly and tries to wiggle out but she stops and puts Josh on her lap and he quickly calms down. He looks right at home nesting his head on Spence's cheat. Oh my god, my son is exactly where I wish I were right now. Don't get too comfy there buddy.

I look at them and whip out my cell phone to capture a picture of the two of them. "Okay baby boy, let's get you ready for bed." I get up off the floor and reach down to take Josh from Spencer's arms but Josh stopped me.

"Mommy, can Miss Spencew help me get ready?" Wow, he really has bonded with her quickly. He really doesn't like too many people but then again Spencer isn't just anyone.

"Sure baby, whatever you want." I help Spence get up with Josh still in her arms. I lead her into the bathroom and grab a clean pair of pajamas as we pass my bedroom.

Spencer puts Josh down and starts to help him take off his clothes. And then he does exactly what anyone would expect from my child; he bolts and starts running around with his arms up in the air. He yells, "Super Man" and makes whooshing sounds completely naked. Spencer looks dumbfounded and then begins to chase him to get his pajamas on after about two minutes of running around my entire apartment she accepts defeat. I smile at her and wink.

"Come here Clark Kent," I trap him and make him put his clothes on. I then wet his toothbrush and place a dab of toothpaste on and Josh and me begin to sing the brush your teeth song. I glance at Spencer through the mirror. She is leaning against the bathroom door and I can't exactly read her emotion. I turn on the sink and let the water run until its warm. I take the washcloth, wet it, and then ring it out. I scrub his face and pick up his arm. "Phew, some one is stinky."

"Mommy."

"Just teasing baby," I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder and we head into his bedroom. I toss him onto the bed and he laughs as he bounces. I turn his T.V. And look for a video to put in.

Immediately Spencer goes over to Joshua and starts to tuck him in. Josh whispers something into her ear and she blushes. She places a kiss on his forehead and walks out of the room. I go up to Josh and kiss him goodnight.

"What did you ask Spencer baby?" he just shrugs his shoulders. I turned around and flip on his night-light and excited his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

I look around the apartment for Spencer and find her in the kitchen emptying the contents of the Chinese food bag. I go in the drawer and pull out two pairs of chopsticks. She bought me these on our two-month anniversary. They are really pretty, black with pink cherry blossoms etched onto the end of each one. I hand her a set and reach up and take out two wine glasses. I open the red wine that I had sitting on the counter and pour us both a glass. There was an eerie silence between us. I turn around and see Spencer sitting on top of the island, carton in hand feasting away. I chuckle and hand her the glass. She has LoMein hanging from the end of her chopsticks, "want some?" I simply nod and she feeds me the long noodles. I try to eat this seductively but realize I just look like a dork.

"Thanks," I say with a mouth full of food.

Spencer's POV

I know she was trying to be sexy but I guess she kind of gave up. It's hard to eat and be sexy at the same time, especially when you're starving.

I look down and start playing with the food in the carton. I take a deep breath and sigh. We have to talk about this sooner or later there is no sense in avoiding it.

"Spence.."

"Ash.." we say at the same time, we laughed uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you show up that night?" She knows which night I am referring to. It was the night before she left. We were both coming to terms with her moving across the country but she promised she would call me every night and that we would see each other again when I was on spring break.

That night I asked her to meet me at the same spot we had gone to after that stupid dance. The overlook with the breath taking view of the L.A. skyline. I had it all set up like a picnic with chocolate covered strawberries and I even got Glen to get me a bottle of wine. She never showed. I sat there at that spot until the candles had melted away to nothing. I called her for days every hour and all I got was her voice mail. Soon my pain and longing grew into angry and hatred. I stopped calling and started to try and move on. I glance over at Ashley and she has a tear running down her cheek.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry and no matter how many times I say that it will never make up for what I did to you. I didn't show that night because of my own selfish reasons. I couldn't say goodbye. I thought that by us not having a long and teary goodbye it would save me from the pain of being away from you but doing what I did to you just made me feel even worse. It tortured me the way I left things with between us. I tried to help myself by numbing the pain of losing you and I wound up losing myself."

"You could have called."

"I wanted to but I figured that since you stopped calling me you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I used that as an excuse to keep up with my self-destructive path but I changed. I swear I've changed."

"Joshua? What... I mean.. how did.. how was?" she could tell I was nervous so she helped me out.

"Well, while I decided that drinking and hooking up with random people was the best way to forget you, I went out a lot. One night after a shit load of martinis and a few lines of coke I noticed this guy staring at me. He was obviously drunk as well. Spencer, he had the bluest eyes, just like yours," I swallowed hard. I don't think I want to hear this but I let her continue. She needed to get this out as much as I needed to hear it. She continues, "One thing led to another and we ended up in some pay by the hour hotel. We did it and I passed out after and when I woke up he wasn't even there. I have no idea who the father of my child is and at this point I really don't care. I got the greatest thing in the world out of it." She starts to cry, "Joshua is my second chance to do something really good with my life. I'm not asking you to forgive me Spence. I just want you in my life in some capacity, ANY capacity."

"Well, I am Josh's teacher," I say with a sly smile. I do want Ashley in my life. I want her the way she wants me but I'm just not ready. It's one thing to just be with Ash but she comes with a package. I love teaching kids but I'm not sure I am ready to be a mom.

"Ash, I want you," she has the hugest smile on her face, "but this," I gesture at each other, "and Josh, I'm just not ready yet."

"I will wait for you, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. So what do you want us to be right now?" I look at her and take a deep breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

I stare at Spencer and I feel like I have been waiting an hour for her response. In truth it might have only been about ten seconds.

"To be honest Ash, right now I want us to be kissing but as much as I do really want that it's too much too fast. How about we date and hang out and see where that takes us?" I almost fainted with the thought of our lips brushing against each others.

"Spencer, I would really like that but I can't neglect Joshua and I don't want to always rely on Kyla. So if you want to date then you are going to have to go on a date with both of us."

"With you and Kyla? Ash, I'm not into that sort of thing." She looks serious, I'm confused.

"No, with Josh and me," she starts to laugh. Phew, she was teasing me.

"I know ba.. I mean Ashley." She was about to call me baby and I am about to gush. This may be really tough and complicated at first but I think it's going to work out in the end.

"Okay, I don't mind doing things with Josh and you. I know we are going to have so much fun we could go to the park, the museum.." and she is off on a tangent. Damn she is so cute, she looks really good to her body has gotten even more toned and my gaze falls to her breasts and notice that have gotten substancially bigger.

"Ash, my eyes are up here," crap she caught me staring. "Okay, so I'm going to go because I have an early day tomorrow. Umm... can we maybe make plans for this weekend?" she asks with a hopeful look on her face. She is so adorible.

"Sure, what would you want to do? I haven't been back in L.A. for a while so anything kid friendly would be cool," Spencer looks like she is thinking hard about this.

"Ohhhh, I got it lets go to the carnival they are having at King High this weekend." I don't know about that, high school and I really weren't the best of friends but this isn't about me. This is about Josh and Spencer bonding and Spencer and I hopefully rekindling our relationship.

"Sounds awesome. How about you give me your address and I pick you up around noon on Saturday?" She jots down her address on the back of a piece of paper I have laying around. That isn't too far from here which is good to know in case I want to make a late night visit or something. I stare at her and we fall into this weird but comfortable silence.

"Well, I better get going now... so yeah I will see you this Saturday?" I nod, 39 hours and counting. I show her to the door and open it for her. She pulls me in for a huge hug and when we embrace it is the greatest feeling in the world. Oh god I want her so bad. She pulls apart and stares deeply into my eyes. Dude they are so blue I can't even describe them. "Ash, I really am glad you came back to L.A. I've missed you, ya know? You were my best friend and I really hope I get that back with you."

"Me too, Spence. I'm an idiot for walking out on you." I'm serious about it too. I don't care if we can't make a intimate relationship work. I want my best friend back. I want all those amazing times we had when we were young.

"Bye Ashley." She stares at me. I really don't know what to do in this type of situation.

"Bye Spencer." I don't know if I'm about to do the dumbest thing in the world right now but I have to. I lean in and place the softest kiss on her lips. She is blushing right now and I don't know if she is felt the same spark I did but I am really hoping that I am going to get to do more of that really soon. She turns and walks out of the door and down the hall way to the elevator. As soon as she is out of view, I shut and lock the door behind me. I lean against the now closed door and touch my lips and can't help but have the goofiest grin on my face. Saturday is going to feel like an eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

Yesterday flew by and now its Saturday morning and I have barely slept because I am so excited about today. I haven't been this nervous or excited since the night before our senior prom.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, walked out onto my porch, and greeted the day. It was a little breezy but the sun was out and it warmed my face. I could tell it was going to be a perfect day in more ways than one.

It is nearing noon and I packed us some healthy snacks. I don't want Josh to get sick on all that carnival food. I hear a horn honk and look out the window. It was Ashley is a black Jeep Commander. Boy, that's a change from the tiny ass cars she use to drive but I guess since she is a mom now right, so she needs a big car. I grab the book bag I packed and my black hoodie, just in case we are out late and it gets chilly.

I hop in the car and see Ash and Joshua with the hugest grins on their faces, "SPENCEW!" he says in a happy screech. I guess he's glad to see me. I have to admit I am really happy to see both of them. I look over at Ash, she is smiling so big that her nose is scrunching up in that adorable way that. Damn, she is so cute.

"Hey."

"Hey," she pulls me into a giant hug. She smells amazing. It's like this weird mixture of shower fresh and Juicy Couture perfume, it's just... I can't describe it. "Let's get going," we pull away sooner that I had wanted to. I have to keep my head in this. It would be so easy to just fall back into it with her again but I just can't. Not yet at least.

We drive to King High and immediately I feel tense. There are just so many memories here, good and bad. Ash gets out and walks to my side of the car, I turn around in my seat and wink at Josh who is practically jumping out of his seat and turn back around to get myself out when Ash is already at my door opening it and helping me out.

"Thank you," I smile and blush at her.

"No problem," she shuts my door and opens up Josh's, picks him up and has him in her arms.

"I'll get his stuff, Ash," I grab my book bag and Ash's bag. Ashley beeps the car and we begin to walk.

"Josh, I can't carry you all day so you are going to have to walk but you must hold my hand the whole time."

"Ok, mommy, Spencew, will you hold my hand too?"

"Absolutely little man," I tell him and then take his small hand in mine. I can definitely get use to this. I glance over at the two of them and smile. Yup, I definitely can.

We take Josh over to the kiddie rides and Josh looks like he is having the time of his life. After that we head over to the pony rides and I see two of my favorite people in the world, my dad and my gorgeous niece, Tasha. My dad puts her down and she comes running up to me. I catch her and twirl her around. Gosh, I love her so much. She is such a great little girl but I'm never too sure how much not having her dad around effects her.

Ashley slowly makers her way behind me very timidly with Josh in tow. My dad looks a little surprised to see her but very happy. He engulfs her in this huge hug, "Ashley Davies! It is so great to see you. I've missed you, we all have, especially Spencer." Then he whispers something in her ear just not quiet enough for me not to hear him say, "She needs you, Ash, please don't let my little girl down again." I start to turn bright red, I can feel the heat rush to my face and the tears start to well.

Ashley pulls away from him and looks straight into his eyes, "Never again, Mr. C. I will never let her down again, I promise." He winks at her and turns toward who I know refer to as 'my little man,' "And who's this guy?"

"Mr. C this is my son Joshua," yup that did it. My dad's eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head. Then I walk up to him and push his mouth closed. "It's okay, it was a shock to me at first but I dealt with it and he is the best thing that has ever entered my life."

He kisses her cheek, "I am so happy for you...Ash next Saturday... Carlin family BBQ, the both of you are invited. Josh can play with Tasha, it will be great. I got to take this one for some cotton candy," referring to Tash. My dad pulls me aside and whispers into my ear, "Josh looks like he has your eyes Spence, that's so weird and funny." I just shook my head, he can be such a dork but he's my dad.

Tasha gives me a giant hug, "Bye Aunt Spencer, Bye lady," I hit myself in the head. I probably should have introduced Ash and Josh to her.

"Tasha, this is your Aunt Spencer's really good friend Ashley and her son Joshua."

"Nice to meet both of you," just like the little lady she is she hold her hand out to shake Ashley's. "Aunt Spencer isn't she the girl that's in that picture with you that you have by your bed?" Damn kids, ya gotta love em.

Ashley has this unreadable look on her face. Crap I hate it when she does that so I can't figure out what she is thinking. She is either really creepped out or really intrigued. Hey! Wait... doesn't she have a picture of me by her bed as well. Then she is definitely intrigued.

"It was very nice to meet you Tasha but I do believe I met you when you were first born. You look just like your mommy. I will see you next week and then you, Josh, and me can play. Would you like that?" Tash nods her head excitedly.

"Come on Sweetheart," my dad picks up Tasha and walks over to Ash then me and gives us a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley's POV

We finish up with the pony rides and Josh wants ice cream so I grab his hand and with out even asking Spencer grabs Josh's other hand. I glance over at her and I guess she must have been starring at me because she blushes and then looks down sheepishly at the ground.

I walk up to the stand and order 2 cones and hand one over to Spence. She tries to pay but I don't let her. I have tons of money still left from my time as a famous musician even after setting up a trust fund for Josh. If we are together Spence will never have to worry about money again. She would never let that happen though. Even when we were in high school she would didn't like me paying all the time and would insist on paying for some of our dates. I wish times were was easy as they were then.

As we turn around I notice a familiar face in the crowd, it's Glen and I suddenly get this weird feeling in my gut. Hmm.. maybe I should cut out some of this junk food. Spence runs up to Glen and gives him a hug and I notice her hug the girl next to Glen, it must be his girl of the week or something.

"Ash, come here!" I walk over to them.

"Hey Glen, what's up? It's good to see you."

"Hey Ash, you too. When did you get back to LaLa Land?" I hear the girl next to him clear her throat and nudge him a little. I giggle a little it looks like Glen has his hands full with this one. "Ash, this is my fiance, Heather. Heather this is an old friend of Spencer's, Ashley Davies."

"The, Ashley Davies, that is so awesome to finally meet you. Spencer told me a lot about you," oh really? Maybe it might be easier than I thought to win Spencer back. And I feel my shirt being pulled. It's Josh and he wants me to lift him up. I pick him up and the look on Glen's face is pure shock. Haha he looks like a ghost because all of the color has run out of his cheeks. Wow, didn't think me giving birth would be that outrageous.

"Glen, this is my son Joshua. Joshua, this is Spencer's big brother, Glen," Josh sticks out his hand for a high five. Damn, my son can be so adorable some times.

"Hi, h-h-how old is he Ash?" Stutter much.

"He just turned three a couple of weeks ago but sometimes he acts much older." Glen gives an uncomfortable giggle.

"So yeah, we gotta get going we have a.. yeah we got stuff to do. So, I'll see you guys around or something."

"Well, we will see you next weekend at the barbecue. Okay?"

"Yeah, you guys are coming too? So okay, lets go baby. Bye!" and he grabs Heather's arm and rushes off. Thank god Spence is not like him at all.

"God, can he get any weirder?"

"Yeah! I know. He was always strange but lately he has gotten worse. Especially since he met Heather a while back. For the longest time he kept asking me if I heard from you. It felt sort of good because he seemed to be taking an interest in my life," she responded and seemed to be a little upset.

"He never took an interest before?"

"Yes and no, sometimes we would talk especially after Clay was killed but when it came to our relationship stuff," she makes a gesture pointing at me then back to here, "he seemed to not want to get involved, like he was embarrassed about who I am. All that changed though once he met Heather. He started to change and become a more caring person."

We spent the rest of the day laughing and having the best time. Every so often we would catch each other stealing glances at one another or we would have some sort of physical contact and my heart ached for more with her.

The day soon turned into night, I didn't want it end. I was contemplating the thought of inviting Spencer up back to my apartment. I didn't want to push things any faster. I know Spence and if she wanted more she would go for it.

We pulled up in front of her house neither of us knowing what to say or what our next move should be. "Mommy! I'm hungry," my attention was no focused on my son who in about 5 seconds is about to through the biggest temper tantrum Spencer has ever seen. 5, 4, 3, 2... "Mommy!!" he screams at the top of is lungs.

"Baby, we just have to drop off Spencer and then I will get you something to eat," I use a soothing voice hopefully it will calm him down.

"I want food now. I'm hungry," not such luck. He starts banging his legs against his seat. I mouth 'sorry' to Spence.

"Why don't you come in? I have some left overs from my dad. He insists on cooking a few meals for me every week. He says if he didn't all I would eat is junk, which is so not true but I let him cook for me because it makes him feel good.." she is sort of rambling now.

"Okay, I love your dad's cooking but next time don't give in to Josh so easily. He is going to think he can get away with anything if he just starts to scream and become difficult," I am a little embarrassed that Joshua is acting this way but I am kind of glad he did because I wasn't ready to say goodnight to her yet. I look at her why is she smiling at me like that.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thinking like mother, like son," no she did not just imply that I'm difficult, "Come on, Ash" She hops out of my car and gets Josh from the back seat. She carries him inside while I grab my bag so I can change him into his pajamas. Its late enough but he had a long day and he really didn't have a good meal just snacks here and there. I walk into her house. It's nice, small but very comfortable. I turn to the left and see the fridge open and Josh sitting on the counter. "Mac and cheese?" that's Josh's favorite. He nods his head. She takes out a bowl and puts some of the food in it then placed it in the microwave.

She pulls out the food stirs it around and then blows on the fork. "Yummy!" Josh giggles. I walk over to them pick him up and put him in a chair at the kitchen table.

"You need to show Spencer that you can act like a big boy, especially after that little tantrum you had out in the car." I take the fork out of her hand and place the food in front of Josh. "Spence, sit down I'll put some in the microwave for the both of us and we can eat too."

We eat our meal making small talk. I glance over and I notice my baby falling asleep at the table. You know that sort of thing when you are between sleep and being awake. "I better get him home and in bed." She grips my forearm with her hand to stop me from getting up. I look into her eyes.

"Stay, you must be exhausted and I don't want you to go because then this day will have to end and I don't want it to. I keep the spare bedroom for Tasha when she comes over. Josh can sleep in there and then maybe we can watch a movie," she tells me in a begging way.

I really don't know about this. Is it too much too soon? I can't resist her. I have been away for so long and I want to make up for lost time and for the mistakes that I have made. "Okay, I guess there is no harm in us staying. Can you help me get him ready for bed?"

"Sure," Spencer picks up Josh and walks through the hall. I follow her and along the way I sort of snooped around looking at her knick-knacks and pictures and stuff. There is a collage of pictures of the two of us that I made for her on I believe our 10th month anniversary. Then there was a few pictures of her family and her and a lot of pictures of Tasha but the one thing that caught my eye was a picture of Spencer and another woman. I person I have never met before and it brings me to the realization that Spencer wasn't waiting for me to come back she had moved on. It felt like a stabbing pain in my chest because the two of them in the picture looked so happy and in love.

"Ash?! Are you coming?" I jumped a little startled by her call. I walk into the spare room with Josh's bag and Spencer has him pretty much undressed. I take out his clothes and begin to change him. Spencer walks into the small bathroom connected to the room and comes back in with a washcloth she begins to wash his face then arms and hands. Then places a small kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my little man."

"Goodnigh, Spencew. I wuv you," boy is my son going to be a lady's man.

"I love you, too Joshua," she tells him brushing a small strand of hair away from his face. He kind of needs a hair cut.

"Goodnigh, Mommy. I had so mush fun today." I kiss him on his nose.

"Me too baby, me too. I love you, sweet dreams." I walk towards the door and see Spencer's smiling face and she gives me a small wink. I hit the lights grab Spencer's hand and lead her back into her living room. She puts a DVD into the player and sits down on the couch facing me. I have no idea what she put in because all I can think about is how beautiful and amazing she is.

"Ash, I am so glad you are back. It's good to have my best friend around again," she leans in and engulfs me into a giant hug, "I can't remember a day where I had that much fun."

I pull away slightly to look into her eyes, "me too," I lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek but I accidentally caught the side of her mouth. Oh my god, that felt so good even the briefest of contacts with her drives me wide. This time she pulls away, looking into my eyes like she is searching for something.

"Let's do it again sometime," she leans in a places a light kiss on my lips. GOD!! Does she know what she does to me.

I look back up into her eyes and I see right into her soul and I can tell she is just as terrified as I am but I can't help it. I go to open my mouth and tell her, 'anytime' when her lips come crashing down on me. It's like we never were apart. I capture her bottom lip in mine and I feel her moan vibrate on my skin. Our tongues fight each other for dominance over the other. My hands tangle in her golden locks and I can't stop myself from pushing her down onto her back on the couch. I am on top of her now my hands roaming all over her body and in the back of my head I hear screaming from my conscience telling me 'not yet, slow the fuck down' and as if on cue I feel a strong vibration. Mmmm that feels good. It takes me another second to realize that it is Spencer's phone. "Ash, baby, stop I have to get this." I sit up and she flips open her phone. It must have been a text message but she doesn't look to pleased. I look at her questioningly and then I see what it says _"Spence, we have to talk ASAP! It's about Ashley and her son. Glen"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Spencer's POV**

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I was moving on. I was getting over my hang ups and just enjoying the moment I was in with Ashley and stupid fucking Glen goes and ruins it. What could he possibly tell me about Ash and Joshua, and what ever he feels he needs to say like; 'stay away she obviously has baggage, or she is just going to hurt you again.' Whatever! I just don't care anymore because it hurts too much to not be with her.

I give an apologetic look to Ashley sit up and text Glen back. _What? I don't need a lecture from U rite now._

Two seconds later I get the reply, _Is Ashley with U?_

_Yeah, We R my house. U were interrupting. What do U want?_

_I'm coming over, b there in 5._

Before I get a chance to just tell him that I'm busy and it can wait till tomorrow morning, after I'm done doing what I'm doing with Ash. Whatever, I will let him say what he needs to say and kick him the fuck out.

I turn to Ashley to explain. "I'm really sorry. Glen's coming over and will be here in about five minutes. I really don't want him to. I want to continue this, us."

"I know me too." She smiles and is it just me or did it get incredibly hot in here?

"You know whatever he has to say, whatever kind of lecture he is going to give about you hurting me and that you have a kid and tons of baggage, I don't care. Ashley... you did hurt me but that's in the past. I can't just stop these feelings I have towards you. And Josh, he isn't baggage. I love him already and I know in time if you still want to be with me I will love him like he is my own son. I know this situation isn't perfect but I know we will work on us and we will build a better relationship."

"Spencer, relax... whatever Glen has to say I don't care. I have... I lo.. I love you and nothing and no one is going to stop me from feeling this way or fighting to win you back." She leans in and places the softest kiss on my lips. I try to deepen it but she pulls away, "Spence, this is new for us and I don't want to rush. I know we both feel for each other. I just want to make sure what you are feeling is the now and not the past."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I became a mother." That's right, she is a mom, a totally hot mom.

"Oh my god! I snagged a MILF." I actually find this incredibly funny but she doesn't seem to think so. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I kind of just had a creepy vision of your mom." She shakes her head to get the thoughts out of it, the moment is totally ruined and then the door bell rings. I open the door and Glen storms in but he isn't angry. It's more of a freak out and he is pacing back and forth.

"Glen, what the hell is up with you?" He isn't saying anything and he is really starting to piss me off. Is he nervous or something?

"Okay, Ashley, look I probably should have just said something before but I don't know, I freaked when I woke up. I was scared and ashamed and then yesterday... I see you with Spence and ... Spence, I'm such an asshole."

"Glen!" I yell. "What the fuck? I know you are an asshole but just fucking say it." I scream again with tears in my eyes. I just started crying but once he started yelling I kind of figured it all out. I know he needs to say it himself, explain himself, about why he felt the need to sleep with Ashley, the one and only woman that I have ever loved and will ever love.

"Three years ago, I went to New York with a bunch of friends, sort of a guys night out because they knew I was proposing to Heather. We were at the club and I was so fucking drunk. The guys just kept feeding me shot after shot. I looked over and I saw this beautiful girl just sitting at the bar and she looked so familiar, so I went up to her and we started talking and then dancing and then I don't remember what happened next, but when I woke up... I was in bed with Ashley and I just freaked out. She was still passed out and I had no idea what we had done, but we were naked, so I pretty much guessed." I feel like I had a huge lump in my throat and I gulped hard trying to get rid of it but the dryness in my mouth made it next to impossible. "That's why I kept asking if you had heard from Ashley. I ran after what I knew I had done. I thought it was just going to be a secret that would die with me, That is until I saw you at the fair with Joshua. He looks so much like me and I knew I had to come clean. I am such an asshole Spencer. I knew how much Ashley meant to you and I go and do a bonehead thing like sleep with her." He is right, this is pretty much the dumbest shit he has ever done. I let the thought sit with me for a moment. I think I should be a lot more angrier than I am right now but I'm not.

When Ashley and I were younger and I was coming to terms with my sexuality, I knew I always wanted my own family but it would be really difficult with the choices I was making. The more and more I fell for Ashley, the more I knew I wanted to be with her forever, and to have a family with her. I know it is kind of sick to think about this now but when I ran through options on how Ash and I might have kids, I did think about asking Glen for a donation. Joshua is a blessing, our blessing and our chance to start over, to be what I always wanted to be with Ashley, a family. I get snapped back to reality when I saw Ashley hitting Glen. "Stupid, fuckin' asshole, you dumb shit, grrr... how could you? how could you not fuckin say anything for the last three years? For three years I had to deal with coming to terms with not knowing who Josh's father is and then it's you." I grab Ashley by the waist and pull her off of Glen. I can see the hurt and frustration in her eyes. I know I am hurt too, my own brother keeping this huge secret from me.

He holds his hands in front of him and blocks any stray punches Ashley feels like throwing at him. "Ashley, I don't want this to hurt you and Spencer. I want to be there for you and for Josh. I want to help you out... anyway I can. I promise I will be there for you." I glance at Ashley from over her shoulder and I can see her sort of relax a bit in my arms. She takes a deep breathe to take this all in. I can honestly say that this is the sincerest Glen has ever been in his life.

Ashley turns and glances at me before turning to face back to Glen. "Glen, I appreciate you being honest and coming forward to tell me. I wish you would have said what you knew sooner. I need to think about this and what it means. Knowing that it was you that is my son's father and not some random dirtbag, I can honestly say I don't mind you in his life, in fact, I think it might be good for him. Can you give Spencer and I a little time to talk this over? I promise I will not leave you out of the loop about what is going to happen. You need to go home and talk with Heather about this, I can imagine she isn't going to be too thrilled." She puts her hand in her back pocket, pulls out her wallet and hands Glen a card, "this is my card, it has all my numbers and email and everything, call me tomorrow and we will discuss meeting up for dinner... you, Heather, Spencer, and I, so we can brainstorm on what our next steps will be and how we are going to handle telling your mother." Fuck my mother!! Damn thats going to be a conversation I don't want to be at.

"Okay," he looks at the card and puts it in his back pocket. "I'm sorry, I really am. I will talk to you tomorrow," he bows his head and goes for the door.

"Glen?!" Ash yells and he turns. She walks over to him and gives him a tight hug. It is really quiet and I can tell she said something privately to him. She follows him out and shuts the door, turns around and begins to sob, sliding down the door to the floor. I run to her and bring her into my chest and she sobs even louder. I know this is all so much for her to handle right now. I want her to know that I am still there for her.

"Ash..." she doesn't respond, "Ashley..." she turns up to look at me. "This doesn't change anything, this doesn't change us. It is all too soon and a little creepy to say this but I want you... I want us... all of us, to be a family. I know it can't be official or anything but I want to marry you. I want to be your wife and spend the rest of my days with Joshua and you. I shouldn't really admit this because I am mad at Glen for keeping it from me but I'm glad it was him, I am happy he is Josh's father," she looks less than convinced, "it means he has good genes." Okay, I know not the best time to make light of the situation. "I still want to take things one day at a time but if we want the same things, then we can pace ourselves and work up to marriage."

"Spencer, I want nothing more than to make you my wife. We will be so happy together, all of us, as a family. So what's the next step? I don't think I want to tell Joshy just yet." She looks so scared and for the first time I have ever seen, unsure of herself.

"I know that finding out that Glen is your baby's daddy is a total mood killer and this is a lot to take in, so, maybe we should just call it a night and we will talk about this tomorrow morning?" She nods her head and gets up and gives me a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"You are right, I think I need a night to sleep on this. I'll see you in the morning," she turns away and heads to where Josh is sleeping.

"Ash, where are you going?"

"To sleep with Joshua."

"I said I wanted to take things slow but not too slow. Do you think maybe we can spend the night together?" Her eyes go wide. "Relax Sparky, fully clothed, just some light groppage and heavy cuddling. I mean if that isn't too fast for you."

"No, I think that is just my speed. Come here." She pulls me in and kisses me hard. I let my hands run down her back. Our tongues tangling with each others. I bite her lower lip and a small moan escapes. I let my tongue glide down her jaw bone and find her favorite spot. I stop and I can tell she wasn't ready to, I grab her hand and lead her to mybedroom. This just feels right.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I have more to this chapter but I wanted to get what I had out.

Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

I wake up and smell deliciousness coming from the other room. I turn over on my side and notice that I am all-alone. I rubbed my eyes and tried to situated with my surroundings. I realize that the intoxicating smell that is wafting in my nostrils must be Spencer making breakfast. I wander into the kitchen and see Joshua standing on a stool next to Spencer watching as she teaches him how to make pancakes. I clear my throat and it gets Josh's attention, "MOMMY!!" He jumps down and barrels towards me. I pick him up and smother him with kisses. "Uh huh," nodding his head yes, "me and Spencew are making you bweatfist in bwed."

"Awww, baby that is so sweet." Spencer turns around and she looks just beautiful with her hair in a messy bun and a small mark of flour on her nose. "Good Morning, Spence." She flashes me a huge smile and I swear when she looks at me her eyes sparkle and my heart swoons. I walk over to her and brush off the flour she had on her face with my thumb. I look deeply into her eyes and my stomach feels like I'm on a roller coaster. "You are soooo beautiful." She blushes.

"Thanks, go back into bed, let Josh and I finish making you your breakfast and we will be there in a minute." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walk back to her bedroom and I snuggle up under the covers. I inhale the amazing scent of her sheets; it's a sweet mix of Spencer's perfume, Design, and fresh laundry. It's intoxicating. Within a few minutes, I am shaken by a jumping 3 year old, "Bweatfist is weady, mommy."

Spencer walks through the door with a tray, she is so beautiful. I realize that she has changed, she looks a bit older now but there is a presence to her that wasn't there when we were young. "Josh, why don't you sit between your mom and me while she eats. I'll put on cartoons."

"Pinch me Spence, breakfast in bed, with my son, a hot girl, and cartoons… I've died and gone to heaven." I bite into the fresh strawberries she gave me, "Mmmm, these are delicious, try one Spencer," I pick one up and feed her it and is it just me or did her tongue linger on my fingertips. God that was hot. I start to blush.

I finish up with what might be the best pancakes I have ever had in my life. I pick up my coffee from the tray, place it on the nightstand, and put the tray on the floor. Josh is so engrossed in the cartoons that he doesn't even notice my tickle attack until it is too late. "Mommy!!" he screams through fits of laughter, "that tickles. Spencew help." Uh huh… before I know it I'm being attacked and I'm laughing so hard I think I farted.

"Spence, Josh… please I can't handle it anymore," and as quickly as the tickling started it ceased. I see Spencer yawn and know that she much be tired after waking up so early and cooking me this amazing breakfast. I nudge her to let her know it would be okay to take a nap and I pull the blankets up to cover us all. Josh is lying between us and I reach over and grab her hand and lace our fingers together. "Thank you for making me breakfast, this is too good to be true."

"Ash, I wanted to make you breakfast, besides we have a big night ahead of us and a lot to deal with." Fuck, I almost forgot that Glen was my baby's daddy. I can't believe it. I have so many emotions going through me right now and I don't know what to feel. Should I be happy, mad, sad, or what? What is the appropriate response to this situation?

We all fall asleep and wake up an hour later. Okay, it's time to face the day.


	10. Chapter 9 Part B

Chapter 9 Part B

Josh starts to climb on me; I take him in my arms and hold him. I kiss his forehead and he gives me a giant sloppy kiss. "I wuv you, mommy. Spencew is fun, can we stay hewe again?" I turn my head and glance over to Spencer who has now propped herself up on her elbow and she has the hugest smile on her face. She nods her head.

"Yeah, baby, if Spencer wants she will see us a lot more often." I swing my legs on the side of the bed and stand up holding Josh in my arms. "Let's get you dressed, we have to go home and take care of some things. Hopefully, Aunt Kyla is around."

I get him dressed and gather our things. Spencer walks us to the door. "So, what are we gonna do about tonight."

"I'll pick you up, and then we will meet Glen and Heather somewhere."

"Sounds good to me, see you later baby," and just as natural as it was when we first started dating she gives me a small peck on the lips. Then glides Josh's head towards her and gives him a kiss on his temple. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Joshy."

"Otay, bye, Spencew."

We arrive home soon after we left Spencer's and I started drawing a bath for Joshua. If everything goes right, I will get Josh all ready and maybe Kyla can take him while we go out to dinner. I think it would all be too much for him and a little confusing. I bathe him and get him dressed.

He went into his room to play with his toys and I took this time to call Kyla. I plop down on my ever so comfy couch and dial.

"Ash, what's up?? I haven't heard from you, where have you been?" and that's when it finally sinks in.

"Glen is Josh's father." I just blurted it out with. Phew it kind of feels good to get it out there.

"WHAT?!" I hear her scream across the phone. This is the reaction I knew I was going to get.

"I know what you are thinking. I didn't know it was Glen that I had drunken sex with I just thought it was some random asshole that had blue eyes that reminded me of Spence. So, when we went to the carnival yesterday we ran into Glen and his fiancé and he seemed a bit off but I just chalked it off to Glen being Glen. Then drop Spencer off and she invites me in because Josh was hungry and she was going to feed us and then she told me to sleep over and we were making out of the couch and she got this cryptic text from Glen and he was like 'we need to talk' and then he came over and he said he came to New York one weekend and got plastered and we slept together and then he woke up and realized what he has done and ran and…"

"Ash, breath….." Okay I stop my rambling and take a deep breathe. "Everything is going to be okay. We will figure this all out. Wait… you slept over already?"

"It wasn't like that. We are waiting till the time is right. It was just so nice being in her arms again."

"So what are you going to do about Glen?"

"I was wondering if you could take Josh for a little bit. Spence and I are going to meet up with Glen and Heather and see if can't figure something out. I would bring Josh but I feel like that might confuse him."

"Don't worry Ash. I've got him. What do you want to do about the situation?"

"To be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea. I want to talk about with Spence on the car ride there. I have some thoughts but I want to see what she thinks too. I want us to be a family."

"I just want you to do what you feel is best for you and for Joshua. If being with Spencer makes you happy then of course I support you."

"It does. I'm going to go spend some quality time with my son now. Can I drop him off in about 3 hours?"

"Sure. I'll see you then sis. Bye"

"Later"

I get up and walk into Josh's room. It looks like he emptied out his entire toy box. I sit down across from him and grab the other dump truck and begin to play along with him. He looks up at me and gives me the biggest smile ever and I look at his baby blue eyes. God, they are just like Spencer's. I hope we can all work this out and get through this because I need her in my life and I want her to be in Josh's. I want her to help me raise him because I know with her by my side Joshua is going to turn out just fine.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok So this took me a bit longer to write out. I don't really like the way it came out but I couldn't think of how to write this chapter. I should have another update in a few days. It is incredibly hot here (102) so I will have to find a cool location to possibly write more. **

Chapter 10

Spencer's POV

Ashley just texted me about 15 minutes ago saying she was on her way. I do a last minute touch up with my hair, set my alarm, and the wait for outside for her. The next thing I know Ash is at the front of my house in a BMW convertible is the nicest shade of blue I have ever seen. I walk to the car and hop in.

"Whose car is this? Where is the mommy mobile?" She doesn't look to pleased that I just referred to her truck as a soccer mom's van.

"It's mine, sort of, I bought it a while ago and gave it to Kyla when Josh was born. The only reason why I bought it was because it reminded me of this girl I used to date, the color reminded me of her eyes." My heart flutters and I have become extremely interested in what her floor mats look like.

The beginning of our ride was pretty silent until I realized that we should probably talk about why we are having this dinner in the first place. "What do you want to happen, now that you know Glen's the father?"

She glances over at me and then back to the road. "Truth be told, I have absolutely no idea. I was kind of hoping you would tell me what you think I should do."

"This is huge Ashley, I can't make a decision like that for you."

"I know, I know I just hate making decisions that can be life altering. In the past I've never seemed to make the right choices. I want you to have a say in this though, Spence, I want you involved in our lives and I want to know what you are comfortable with." She has changed so much. I try to think about what I want, how I want to be involved, in what capacity. Then I think about what it would be like from Glen's perspective. Sure he is a fucking idiot but he must be so scared worrying if he is going to lose Heather and if Ashley even wants him to be in Josh's life.

"I don't know Ashley. I think you should do what you think is good for your family. I will stick by and support you with whatever decision you want to make," and I will and she smiles back at me because she knows it, too.

"I think the best thing to do in this situation is to just be open and honest with Joshua. Tell him who his dad is but not tell him he was a drunken accident because he wasn't an accident he was an angel and he brought me back to you. I also want Glen to be involved in decisions and form a relationship with him, do guy things. God knows he is going to need a little testosterone in his life, especially if he has two moms." Did she just hint at the fact that she wants me to be Josh's mom too?

"Ash…."

"Spencer, wait, I'm not trying to rush things with us but I want you to know that I want you to be in Josh's life, help me raise him. I want to be sure that if something were to ever happen you would be there for him. I want him to be our son not just my son." Wow, to be honest I'm a little freaked out right now. This is all too much but at the same time I want what she wants. I'm just so scared things aren't going to work out and that I'm going to get hurt or worse Josh is going to get hurt. "Spence… you don't have to, just think about it ok?"

"I can do that." I nod my head.

We arrive at the restaurant and Glen and Heather are already there and she doesn't look too pleased. She has a glass of bourbon in front of her and I don't blame her. If I found out my fiancé did some kind of shit like this, I would want to be drunk too. We sit down and I order a glass of wine. I think I need something to help me relax a little too.

"Okay, so let's get to the issue at hand. I want you to be a part of his life Glen. I am going to be as open and honest about the situation, I want him to know that biologically you are his dad but that even though Spence is technically his aunt, she is his mother emotionally." God I hope we can do this other wise this kid is going to be seriously fucked up in the head.

"So wait what is going to call me, dad, Uncle Glen, accidental sperm donor guy…" I wonder what Glen is thinking. He is probably really freaked.

"How about just Glen, for now and then when he is old enough he will choose what to call you. I want him to be comfortable."

"Okay, that's fair enough."

"To be honest with you, I'm glad you are the father. If Spencer and I were still together and we were thinking about child, it would have just been a matter of time before I asked you to help us." Did she seriously just say that? Did she think about that stuff too when we were together? I place my hand on her knee and give it a slight squeeze, reminding her that I know this is tough but I am here for her.

Heather gets up, "Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Just in the way she said that I could tell that she was having problems with this situation. I don't blame her. She rushes to the bathroom. I quickly get up and follow her.

"I'll be back." Good, maybe this will give Glen and Ash a chance to talk it out. Honestly the thought of the two of them together kind of bothers me and skeeves me out just a little.

I enter to bathroom and I can hear someone crying, "Heather?"

"Spence?"

"Yeah, It's me. Come out, I just want to talk." I hear the stall unlock.

"Why'd he do it? Why did he sleep with her? Is the thought of spending the rest of his life with me so awful?"

"Oh God, Heather, that's not it at all. He loves you, I know he does. Since he started dating you he's changed so much. It's just that Glen is an idiot. I can say that because I have lived with him this long. He probably freaked out because he knew that asking you to marry him was a huge step and that meant he would have to grow up. He made a mistake and honestly I don't think he would ever cheat on you again, especially now that he has seen the consquences of his actions. I wouldn't think less of you if you called off the wedding."

"How are you so okay with this? Your own brother slept with the only person you have ever truly loved and has his son."

I know I shouldn't be but I am okay with this. "I don't know exactly why but I know that they both did something stupid. It's not like they are going to run off and get married or something. I am looking at this catastrophe as a huge blessing to me. Ash is back and things are different but our love for each other is just the same. I have this beautiful boy in my life now and I already feel like I am his mother. You know when I first met him he asked me if I was going to be his mommy too. Which I didn't really understand but when we were making breakfast this morning he told me that when he asks Ashley to tell him a story. She talks out the adventures that she and I had when we were in high school. "

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes," I reply without any hesitation.

"What about you?"

"Yes, he does and I love him with all of my heart."

"Then there is your answer. You don't have to just forgive him and forget it right away but just see this as a bump in the road."

She takes a deep breath and I guess our little chat seemed to have calmed her down a bit. I give her a hug, "I'm glad you are going to be my sister, Heather. You are an amazing person and a saint to put up with him."

"Me too, I'm so glad you hit on me that day at the coffee shop otherwise I would have never met Glen." Yeah I was totally flirting with her that day but I'm glad I did otherwise I would have never became such great friends with her and I never would have been able to hook Glen and her up.

We exit the bathroom and see that Ashley and Glen are talking while Ash is righting something down on a paper napkin. Ashley stands up to let me back in the booth. "Everything okay baby?" She is so cute.

"Yeah everything is cool." I kiss her cheek and sit down.

"So I think Ash and I came up with a decent plan. Every Thursday night I am going to take him after school and hang out with him, feed him, show him so cool guy stuff. Then once a month he is going to do an overnight with me so you girls can have like a little date night and not worry about interruptions."

"That sounds okay with me, how about you Heather is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that. Plus I think it will give Glen good training when it comes to our kids." Oh my god, Glen's face went a little pale, guess he is a bit scared about all this growing up he is going to have to do.

We finish up our dinner and go our separate ways. Ashley puts her hand on mine, "Now that I got you alone, are you really ok with this Spence? Because its ok if you're not."

"Yes, it sounds good. I just have to wrap my head around the situation still. You really thought about how we would have kids when we were younger."

"Of course I did Spence. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family," she paused for a minute and takes a deep breath, "I still do." I start tearing up. Do you know how long I've waited to have her back in my life and to hear those words?

"I still do, too," we pull up to my house and Ash puts her car in park. She quickly gets out of the car and runs around to my door to let me out.

"Let me walk you to the door," at the door she leans in and places a tender kiss on my lips. I grab her head to deepen it. Soon we are in a wrestling match with our tongues.

I pull away, and I am out of breath, "Come inside for a little." I'm being a little bold, I know.

"Spencer, I want to so bad but it's too soon. I know we have been saying some very deep things but I just want to take my time with this. Plus I have to get home; I want to be with Josh before he goes to bed. He always wants me to tell him a story, it helps him sleep." I blush a little, secretly knowing that I'm usually the subject of those stories.

I engulf her in an embrace and breathe her in. God this just feels so amazing. I pull away for a second look into her chocolate brown eyes, smile and give her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when I drop Josh off at school," she gives me a kiss this time. "Night, Spence."

"Night Ash." I turn and walk into the house. Thank god that vibrator Ash bought me back in the day still works, because she makes me fucking horny.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

I wake up this morning and missed seeing Ashley in my arms. Sure she only slept over last night but it felt so good. I get dressed make my breakfast and head out the door for work. Thoughts whirled in my mind about what I should do about Josh being in my class. It's a conflict of interest and I really don't want to get in trouble for getting involved with a parent of a student, even though I have had a past history with her to begin with.

I get to work and set up my classroom, kids start filing into the room and then my eyes catch the most beautiful sight in the world, the future Mrs. Ashley Davies-Carlin, if things keep going in the direction I think they are going.

"Morning, Miss Spencer," awwww, she is so cute. I can totally tell that she wanted to lean in and kiss me but remembered to stop herself. It takes all of me not to drag her into the coat closet and have my way with her. She must have a meeting or something because she is dressed in a pantsuit with her hair up. God, if she threw on her classes right now we wouldn't be able to make it to the closet. I shake the image out of my head, I have to focus.

"Morning, Miss Davies. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Why yes, one of the best in my life?" I blush slightly.

"You know, I can take Joshua home for you after school? There is no sense in you having to come back. Plus, then you will have an excuse to stop by and have dinner with me."

"I would love nothing more than to have dinner with you tonight. Are you sure you don't mind taking him? He can be a hand full."

"It's fine, I want to."

"Okay, then I will just call Kyla and tell her she doesn't have to worry about swinging by to get him. Give me your keys so I can put his car seat in your car."

"Don't worry about it, I have Tasha's already in there. Ashley, relax. I can take care of him. Now get to work before you're late." I smile and give her a wink.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be by your house around 6 or so?"

"That's perfect. Dinner will be ready when you get there."

"Oooo, what are we having?"

"It's a surprise."

"Now go," she turns and gives Josh a kiss on the cheek and tells him that I am going to take him home with me and to behave.

She walks out and I noticed that my boss is behind me and witnessed the whole conversation. Shit!

"Allison, can you please keep an eye out for Spencer's students. I want to have a word with her." I follow her to the office in the back. "Do you want to explain to me what that was all about?"

"Jane it's not what you think."

"Well that's good to know because it looked like you were flirting with a parent and asking her on a date. You know we have rules here, Ms. Carlin."

"I am well aware of the rules and I was going to explain to you what just happened so you didn't make assumptions but I was too late. Jane, that parent is Ashley Davies…"

"WAIT… the singer? The one that broke your heart in high school."

"Yeah, the one. She's back, things are complicated but basically we are going to try and work things out. I was getting over her but then she came back into my life and everything changed and I want what I use to have with her."

"Oh Spence," she gives me a hug. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you were so heart broken. She hurt you, what makes you think she won't do it again."

"I know she won't, she has a son now, Joshua our new student. She's changed and I want to at least give it a try because just after being with her for five minutes I know that no one will ever make me feel the way that she does."

"Well, you know how I hate when my staff mixes business with pleasure. I might just have to move Joshua with another teacher."

"If you have to I understand. Let me tell his mother though, she can get a bit defensive sometimes and if she thinks you are moving him to punish me or something she will flip out."

"That is fine with me, just handle it professionally. I don't want to have to fire you like I did Candice." She was referring to a co-worker who decided to take it upon herself to have an affair not only with the recently divorced father of one of our students but also with her assistant Kerry. The three of them live together in a house 2 blocks away from me now. Hey, I guess if they can all live together in harmony and Johnny is still a great kid, then Joshua and our situation has a chance.

She left and I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of my day went by pretty normally. It was reaching four o'clock and I was trying to figure out what to make Ash for dinner. I want to cook her favorite meal but I know my cupboards are bare so I will have to go take Josh with me to the supermarket.

School ended and I got Josh in the car, strapped him in, and off we went to the store. I grabbed all the necessary ingredients to make this cheesy, chicken enchilada back, that Ash and I stumbled across one day while watching food network. Paula Dean in the best, her food is so fattening but so good.

I was heading down the frozen food section to get a box of ice pops for Josh when I saw a familiar blonde heading down the isle. SHIT! It's my mother, its not that I don't want to see her. It's just that I didn't call her about Ash and the baby and we still haven't mentioned who the father is. This is a conversation I don't want to have. Maybe if I stick my head far enough in the freezer she won't notice me.

"Spencer?" CRAP.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I was just getting a few things for dinner. What are you doing here?" Then she glances at my shopping cart. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Joshua Raiffe Davies, Mame. Pwease to meet you." Oh god, he is like the cutest thing. My mom kind of looked dumb struck.

"So this is Ashley's son. Your father mentioned something about her being back." She had this look of disgust on her face and I know that if there wasn't a three year old here, she would definitely give me a piece of her mind. "Well, I see how responsible she is being, dumping off her poor son on you."

"Mom, stop. Ashley is not dumping him off on me. I offered to take him, since he goes to my day care. Besides, we are dating again and I want Joshua to get use to me in his life because he's going to be in my life for a very long time."

Yup, that shocked her.

"Spencer, please don't tell me you are taking her back after all she put you through. You were a wreck for years. You are just starting to get your life back on track and start dating people again. Obviously, she had no trouble forgetting about you and there is evidence about that." She glanced down at Josh.

"I am not having this fight with you in the frozen food section. Things are different now and I am an adult capable of making my own decisions. Besides there are a lot more things you should be concerned with then Ash and I getting back together." Like the fact that he's your grandson, I really felt like shouting that out but I didn't want to do that to Josh. Plus, we need to talk about that issue at the barbeque and not in the supermarket.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, mom. We will all talk about this, this weekend when everyone is over for the barbeque. Until then, I have to get this handsome guy home and make dinner for my girlfriend." I made sure I put a huge emphasis on that last part. She stood there kind of dumbfounded. Oh my god, this shit is going to hit the fan on Saturday.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, I wrote this out today at work. They block this site and there so I have to wait till I come home to post. This is sort of a cliff hanger and sort of not. I wanted to post something because I will be off to Chicago for a week and don't know whether I will be able to write while I'm there. However, I will be trying to make updates more often now that it is summer and my work is SLOW. Let's just say I get 7 hours to kill so my day consists of watching about 2 movies a day, writing, working on my webpage, and about 15 minutes of actual work.**

Chapter 12

Ashley's POV

I had a long day at work and all I kept doing to make the day go by was daydream about Spencer and me living together being a family. Then as the day moved on I started dreaming about more sensual things like Spencer and I together in bed worshipping each other all night long, making passionate love to one another. I can't wait for that moment to arrive when we are together like that but I know when we are both ready that will happen.

I make my way over to Spence's house. It's after six and I feel terrible for making her watch Josh for this long. I walk up to her house and the smell of my favorite meal wafts into my nostrils. I can't believe she remembered after all this time. I ring the bell and Spencer opens the door with Joshua on her hip. They both are sporting the most gorgeous smiles I have ever seen and I thank Glen a little bit in my head for drinking too much that night.

"Hello dear."

"Honey, I'm home." I smile, kiss them both on the cheek and walk in. "It smells amazing Spence, how am I ever going to repay you for cooking and taking care of my boy?"

She walks towards me and whispers in my ear, "Oh, I already have a few things in mind." Her hot breath lingers on my ear and I can feel my face turn a bright shade of red. "I already fed Josh and cleaned him up, so I am going to put in the living room and give him an activity so we can sit down and eat." She brings him into her living room and I make my way to her kitchen. She has two place settings laid out with a candle between them. I get a little teary eyed while looking for something to light the candle with when out of nowhere I get turned around with my back to the counter and the most amazing lips I have ever felt were on mine engulfing me in a searing, heart stopping kiss. She starts to pull away but I pull her back into me deepening the kiss. We make out for a while when finally she is able to get out of my grasp. "I have been waiting to do that since this morning. I don't know how much more I can take keeping PG-13 rated with you. I want so much more Ashley."

"Spence," I can see she is getting a bit choked up, "Baby, I want that too, more than you will ever know. Do you know how much pent up sexual tension I have." I lean closely into her ear, "I haven't had sex in more than 3 years, and then last time I really made love to someone was when my stupid ass walked away from the greatest love I will ever know. I love you and I want things to get physical but not yet, soon though. I just want it to be perfect and not some kind of spur of the moment thing."

"I understand completely Ash, but I don't know how much more 'polishing the pearl' I can take." Holy shit, I can't believe she just admitted that to me. "What, I'm not so sweet and innocent anymore?" She gives me a wink and walks away from me pulling a pan out of the oven. Who is she kidding, she was never sweet and innocent but she always fucking looked it. You wouldn't guess by looking at her but she was hornier than I was in high school. She is right though I don't know how much more I can take before I throw her against a wall and have my way with her.

We settle in and start to eat, making light dinner conversation. She tells me about the run in she had with her mom at the supermarket and we decide that it would be best if Glen, Heather, Ashley and myself sit my parents down and tell them right away on Saturday. Chelsea will be there and will be able to take Josh and Tasha off our hands for a few and we will break the news that they are grandparents again. Spencer thinks that the kids being at the house when we tell them will be a great buffer because her mom won't flip her shit if there are children around and that once Mrs. C gets used to the idea she will fall head over heals for Joshy just like she did. After all, he does have that Davies charm.

I cleared off the table and then grabbed Josh from the living room to help me with the dishes. He came in and showed us the picture he made; it was he holding hands with Spencer and me. It was by far the best drawing I have ever seen and Spencer quickly hung it up on her fridge.

Spence told me what her boss said about changing Josh's teacher and I was a little apprehensive. I know that if he stayed with her she could keep an eye out on him and that he would be getting an excellent education because she is so smart and such a great teacher. "Ash, if I am going to be a second parent to him, he is going to need a break from me. It wouldn't be fair to him or to the other children. I mean would you like going to school if your mother was the teacher?"

"I didn't like going to school at all and if my mom was my teacher I probably would have quit sooner." I chuckle a little. "But you are right Spence and I know you wouldn't go along with switching him if you didn't think it was a good idea."

I gathered up Josh's things and I hate that I have to go home to my apartment and my Spencerless bed. "So when can I see you again?"

"Well, you will see me tomorrow morning when I drop him off but as far as another date…. Maybe we should slow it down a tad? How about you come over Friday night after work? That way you can stay as late as you want because you don't have to be up that early and if you are too tired to drive maybe a sleep over is in order."

"I like the idea about the sleep over not the part about not seeing you for a few days but you are right we can't rush this."

I gave her a kiss and held her tight. Not doing this for a couple of days is going to prove to be extremely difficult. Spencer scoops up Josh and hugs him. "I'll see you at school mister."

The week wore on and didn't see Spencer all that much, just in the mornings when I would drop off Josh. We talked on the phone every night talking about our days and telling stories of what was going on in our lives during the time we weren't together. Even though I missed her this week. I think it was beneficial to our relationship. We got back to knowing each other on a more than physical level.

Now it's Friday night. I ordered pizza and put the six-pack of beer in the fridge to cool. I changed my outfit like a half dozen times. I wanted to look sexy but not overly dressed up for a night of pizza and beer. I settled on my favorite pair of jeans and a black halter-top.

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door, I knew it was either going to be Spence or the pizza guy and just my luck it was Spencer with the pizza. "Hey, I ordered a pizza."

"I know. He came just as I was at the door. So I paid the guy."

"Thank you, let me give you the money for it."

"That's nonsense Ash. You always pay let me get it for once."

"Alright, fine," she smiles like she just one first prize at some contest but she knows that I will pay her back some how, hopefully tonight. "Come in, bring the pizza in the dining room. I'll get Josh and some plates."

I grab what I need to and call Josh to come and sit down but he is already at the table telling Spencer about his new class and his teacher. I go put the plates down, take a slice of pizza out and cut it into bite size pieces for Josh.

"He loves his new class but I'm sure he misses you."

"I do miss Spencew and I miss pizza fwom New Yowk."

"I miss those things too." I move over to my chair and on my way I reach around and hug her from behind and place a small kiss on her neck. "I've missed you."

"Me, too," she tells me as she leans into my embrace.

We make small talk throughout dinner, laughing and sharing stories about our day. After dinner we move into the living room to watch a movie and I decide while we are all cuddled together that we should have a family night like this once a week and invite Kyla over and Chelsea and Tasha. It will be so much fun.

When the credits start to roll I notice that Josh is passed out. I pick him up and get him ready for bed. Spencer offers to help but I told her to find something to watch on tv and I will be back in five minutes.

I walk back in to find her sprawled out on the couch watching NUMBERS. "Come lay next to me Ash.," but I have a better idea in mind. I walk over to the couch and straddle her, lean down and place an extremely passionate kiss. For the first time in days I feel like I am actually breathing again. I can't do this any more I need my Spencer channel, you know all Spence all the time. Our kiss begins to get deeper and I can hear her moan as I move my lips to her neck. We are grabbing at each other, trying hard to get as close as humanly possible to one another. I break the kiss and stare deeply into her ocean colored eyes.

"Bedroom," it was more of a question then it was a demand. She nods, I get up and take her hand in mine. I walk her to my room and close the door slightly just in case Josh wakes up and needs something. When I turn around, Spencer is back on my lips and pushes me onto the bed. "You are wearing too much clothing." She takes off her shirt and reveals a very sexy black bra.

"Take off yours, I want to see your body. I want to feel your skin on mine," without hesitation my shirt joins her on the floor.

**Next chapter more lovin', the BBQ and a truck?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ashley's POV**

I think we both realized we are moving too fast, too rough. I know we both want this and tonight is the night but there is no harm in slowing things down. We are both kneeling on the bed, starring at each other. I lean down and kiss her neck, she moans in my ear and I move to her shoulder placing tiny kisses along the way. I gently slide her bra strap off her shoulder and do the same to the other. She has gotten more toned in the years. I look back into her eyes asking for permission to move further and she grants it. I wrap my arms around her hold her and then unhook her bra letting her slide it off and onto the floor. "You are too beautiful Spencer."

"You make me feel beautiful Ash," she lowers me down on to the bed straddling me slightly. I didn't even notice that she unhooked my bra, too. Damn she is stealthy.

Our hands roam each other's body, feeling all around, remembering what it felt like years ago. "Are you okay with where this is going?" Oh my god, she is so sweet. Hellz yeah I'm ready I wanted this the second I saw her face two weeks ago.

"Yes, Spencer, I want this. Do you?"

She nods her head, "Ashley, I will always want this. I…." before she can get the chance to say anything else my lips cover hers again. I feel her run her hand up my thigh. She starts to unbutton my jeans and the sound of my zipper being undone makes me moan because I know what is going to come next.

"Wait, Spence, I want to pleasure you first."

"Ash, you haven't had sex in three years. You shouldn't have to wait any longer."

"Spence, I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer plus if I go first I am only going to last a couple of minutes."

"Whatever you want my love, I'm just happy to have you with me right now."

"Me too."

_**4 hours later **__(Sorry guys, I'm keeping it clean.)_

"Fuck Spencer, where did you learn that?"

"Oh, just something I picked up at college." I kind of feel a little uneasy with her admitting that to me but Spencer had ever reason to move on with her life after I picked up and left her. "I dreamt of trying that out on you for years. Making love to you is incredible and I use to fantasize about it when you were gone."

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise, I need you in my life, forever. I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you too, Ashley Davies. God, I wanted to say that to you ever since the carnival."

I capture her lips in mine and kiss her with all the love that I have in my heart. I pull away and stare into her blue orbs. "I really do love you Spencer, I always have and never stopped." She raises her hand up to the right side of my face and wipes the tear making a path down my cheek. "Lets get some sleep. All those new moves you have really wiped me out." She nods her head and we drift off into sleep.

Spencer must have woken up around 4am because I felt her move and soon I was being shaken. "What? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I always panic when I get woken up in the middle of the night.

"Nothings wrong, it's just we better put some clothes on before your son comes barreling in here."

"You're right, can you get me something to put on, cuz I'm really comfy here. There are some pajamas in the left bottom drawer of my dresser take what you want and pick out something for me too." She walks over and opens the drawer.

"You still have this after 7 years?" she is holding up the Ohio Tech t-shirt she gave me when we first started dating. I told her I wanted something to remind me of her scent. The smell wore away ages ago but I always kept it because it made me feel closer to her. She put on a pair of boxers and a tank and threw me the Ohio t-shirt and a pair of boy short underwear. "God Ash you look so hot in those."

"I know." That earned me a pillow in the face. Ouch! "Let's go back to sleep Josh is going to be up soon and we have to get mentally prepared to go to your parents for the barbeque."

"Mmmm Okay." She settled into my arms and soon was fast asleep.

We slept till about 8am, when an adorable 3 year old was standing on the foot of my bed starring at me. Once he saw that I was awake he crawled in bed and lay between Spencer and myself.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

"Good mowning, Spencew. Uh huh" and he nods his head. "I'm hungwy."

"Okay sweetie, Spencer and mommy are going to get up too and get you some breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

We all get out of bed and head into my kitchen. Josh takes his place at the table and he points to a chair, "Spencew sit hewe. This is you seat now." She takes the seat next to him and I start the coffee.

Once it's started I grabbed the paper by my front door and bring it to Spence. "Wanna read it?"

"Yeah, thanks but can you do me a favor and grab my glasses from my purse."

"You wear glasses? I thought only my eyes were bad?" I retrieve her eyeglass case and hand them to her. She puts them on and I have to concentrate on not jumping Spence's bones right now because my son is here but oh my god holy hotness. She is definitely going to have to wear those next time we are together because she is unlocking every dirty fantasy I have ever had about her.

We finish up breakfast and get ready to go to her parent's house. I had to search a little for Josh's and my bathing suits but I found them in one of the boxes I really haven't put away yet. After getting ready we pack up my car and head over to the Carlin's.

Mr. C and Chelsea greet us at the door.

"Why Ms. Davies, I haven't seen you in forever. You are looking good girl." She gives me a huge hug and places a kiss on my cheek. We enter and do all the introductions. Immediately Tasha and Josh form a friendship and he joins her in the dining room to color. Aww that is so cute. And of course Chelsea mentions the fact that his eyes look so much like Spencer's. To which Spencer whisks her away to tell her in private and all I can here is Chelsea screaming, 'No, way, and Shut up.' Mr. C looks a tiny bit confused and I told him I would explain in a few minutes. Right after I said that Glen enters the house with Heather and he looks a little pale but I think I would too if I had to tell my parents what was going on.

Chelsea and Spencer enter back into the room, "Well, it looks like everyone's here, why don't I take the kids out to play for a bit. Let the rest of the grown-ups catch up."

"Thanks Chelsea," Spencer says sincerely then faces her dad, "Dad, do you think you can get mom in here, we have something to tell you guys?"

"Sure Spence. PAULA!! THE KIDS ARE HERE."

"Thanks dad, I could have done that myself," he looks at her and just shrugs his shoulders. Arthur is so awesome sometimes.

Paula enters the room and kisses everyone hello and stops at me, she takes a deep breath in, "It's good to see you Ashley, you have a lovely son."

"Thank you, Mrs. C,"

"Ashley we are all adults now, you can call me Paula, Mrs. C reminds me of Happy Days."

"In that case can I call you mom?" Owww, Spencer elbowed me in the stomach. "What? I was making a joke. Too much?" She just simply gave me a glare.

"Paula, the kids have something they want to share with us."

"Dad lets go into the living room and get a little comfortable."

"Sure, son."

We enter the living room and Spence, Heather, Glen and myself take the couch while Paula and Mr. C sit on the oversized chair. Spencer can tell that I am freaking out because she takes my hand and hers and gives it a squeeze. I mouth the word thanks to her and she gave me a smile that just made feel like everything was going to be okay.


	15. Chapter 14

Wow a whole year almost without an update. Well hopefully that will change for the summer at least.

Chapter 14

Spencer's POV

"Glen, what's all this about? New ideas for the wedding?" Paula asked with excitement. She was happy that at least one of her children was going to have a wedding. She always thought that he was perfect even though he has done such stupid things. Case in point he is Ashley's baby daddy.

"Well, no. Here's the thing, you've met Ashley's son Joshua?"

"Sure, he is such a sweetheart," my dad looks over to Ash and winks and I can feel the pride that Ashley is exhuming, knowing she raised such a good boy.

"Right, anyway, did you think that he kind of looked like someone you may know?"

I'm getting so frustrated now; he is like dancing around the whole issue. "Glen's the father!" shit, I just blurted that out didn't I.

"Thanks, Spence," he says sarcastically.

"That wasn't funny Spencer. So what kind of scum did you get to impregnate you Ashley?"

"Mom!! I'm the scum. Spencer isn't joking around. It happened three years ago when I went with the guys to New York."

"What! Glen are you sure Ashley isn't just lying? There has to be other men who could be the father, this is Ashley after all."

"Hey, I resent that! First of all, Glen is the only man I have slept with in years Paula, and I didn't even know I slept with him. He just admitted that to me last week. In any case have you looked at my son? He has the Carlin eyes."

"A week? The two of you have known for a week and didn't bother to tell me and your father." I knew this is how she would react.

"Paula, enough. Ashley, I am so happy that Joshua is part of our family. He seems like a great kid. Welcome to the family, Ashley"

"Arthur! Are you serious? That's all you are going to say welcome to the family?"

"Whatever Mom, what is done is done. It can't be taken back and you might as well accept that he is a part of our family and Ashley too, for that matter because we are back together for good this time." I raise my hand to show that Ashley and I were holding hands for emphasis. "So you can either accept this or not but either way they are in this family forever now."

"Glen, how can you be so stupid? I don't know what to think of all this. There is a child involved in this and he is by blood part of this family. However, I don't know how I feel about the situation with Ashley," she never lets up on her. "Ashley, you hurt my daughter and for some reason she feels the need to forgive you. I don't forgive as easily as she does." No shit Sherlock. "You have done a lot of damage and it is going to take a whole lot to convince me to forgive you. Joshua is part of this family but you are going to have to show me that you are worthy to earn a spot. Your son has changed you so far, let's see whether you can keep this new life up," that was bad but not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Ash has changed, I know she has and in time I know my mother will see it too. If not I will just have to prepare to live my life without my mother in it.

My mother walks away and we all kind of let go of the breath we all have been holding. Phew, 'Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"DAD!!" What the hell is he talking about? He knew?

"You knew?"

"Spencer, of course I knew, once I met Josh I was able to put the pieces together and then when you asked to talk to your mother and I, I knew my assumptions were correct. I just wasn't sure about the circumstances surrounding the situation."

My dad walks up to Ash and wraps her in his arms and I notice she was starting to cry. "She will come around soon Ashley, you know how she was able to come to terms with Spencer's lifestyle but it took her a while to adjust. This too will take time, she cares for you, and she is just in shock. I think we all pretty much are. Whether you mother likes it or not Joshua and you are part of this family and I for one couldn't be happier. I'm gonna start up the grill."

He walks out and Ash turns to me, "Man if this is how she reacts to finding out she is a grandma again wait until she hears that I want to marry you. I'm gonna go check up on Joshy," she kisses my cheek and leaves me speechless in the middle of the living room.

"Is she serious? Are you guys engaged? Do you have a ring?" Heather is asking so many questions and I can't come up with any answers.

"No, she didn't ask me yet but I'm pretty sure she is serious. She talked about wanting to spend the rest of her life with me but I didn't think it was a proposal."

"I'm going to see if your mom needs any help," Heather walks out leaving Glen and I staring at each other.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. This has been killing me inside for so long."

"Glen we will get through this as a family. Hey, it could be a lot worse."

"How?"

"I don't know, just it could be. I guess I'm not as furious because I have Ashley back in my life and there is a beautiful little boy outside right now who is a part of my life now and I never thought that would happen and the best part is, is that it's with Ash."

"Does she know about what happened?"

"NO! I don't have the courage to tell her yet."


	16. Chapter 15

Last update for the day. I will try to work on a couple more chapters at work this week, while I try to forget the tortures of teaching summer school.

**Chapter 15**

**Ashley's POV**

The rest of our night went off without a hitch. The food was amazing, I missed Mr. C's cooking and Paula was civil the rest of the night to me. I know I have a lot of work to do to prove to her and to Spence that I'm not going anywhere. How could I? They are Josh's family, how could I rip him away from that especially now that he is becoming so attached to her.

As we were riding in the car Carolina Liar's "Show Me What I'm Looking For" comes on and Spencer turns up the volume and makes me smile. If only she knew.

"I love this song, the lyrics, the melody it's just so beautiful. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit this but I teared up the first couple of times I heard it."

"Oh baby, it's okay, it's a nice song."

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_Should have done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

_CHORUS_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

_CHORUS_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_CHORUS_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Just save me from being confused_

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_I can't do better than this_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

I leave the radio on and wait for the next song.

"This is Matt Pinfield and you're listening to RXP. That was Carolina Liar with 'Show Me What I'm Looking For' little interesting fact, that song was written by rock star Ashley Davies who is currently producing in LA. We miss her and hope she comes out with something new soon once she settles in to motherhood."

"What the fuck, Ashley?!" She yells as she smacks my arm.

"LANGUAGE SPENCE! And might I add ouch that friggin hurt."

"Sorry, Joshua we don't use words like that and you certainly don't hit anybody. Spencer's just in shock."

"Don't hit Mommy, Spencew, it's not nice."

"I'm sorry honey. Ashley, why didn't you tell me you wrote that song when I said I loved it."

"Because I don't know, I didn't want to brag or nothing that I write music and famous people sing it."

"When did you write it?"

"I wrote it a year after Joshua was born. I cleaned up my act and I was really thinking about you a lot and in…."

"Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute you wrote that for me? Ash that's…"

"You're my muse, Joshua too. I've written a lot of songs for the two of you."

"What ones? Tell me… TELLS ME"

"Okay…Okay… when you hear them on the radio." I smile shyly

--------------------------------------------------------------

We drove home that night in a happy silence. She stayed until about one in the morning. We talked, we laughed, we made out, and we decided to cool down for the next couple of nights. That lasted all of 48 hours until I called Kyla one night to watch over Josh while I ran over to Spence's and jumped her bones.

That's where we are right now at Spence's, in her bed, naked, cuddling after our third go around.

"Holy shit Ash, that was amazing, I've never came that hard in my life. It just keeps getting better and better every night." We kiss. She sucks on my lower lip then pulls away. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We can't keep doing thing."

Huh? "Spence, baby, what are you saying? I thought you wanted this, us."

"Shhh… I do, it's just we can't keep waiting till Josh is asleep and sneaking out to fool around. My lease is…."

"Moveinwithme"

"up and….. Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Well us, I want you to move in with Josh and I. You can move in with us and we can start looking for a house of our own."

Spencer swings her leg around and straddles me and starts placing kisses on my face, "does that mean you will?"

"Yes, Ash, what kind of lesbians would we be if we didn't move in with each other after two weeks of dating." She starts to trail kisses down my neck and her mouth engulfs my nipple.

"SPENCER, ASHLEY we are home and you should probably stop having that special tickle fight you two are probably having before someone comes up there and becomes traumatized for life."

"Fuck!" Spencer jumps off of me and starts scrambling to throw her clothes back on.

Just as she was jumping into her shorts Joshua runs in the bedroom. "Mommy, Spencew, Glen taught me how to buewp my ABC's."

"GLEN!!!!"

_Spencer's secret will be revealed soon. It's not as juicy as you might think._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spencer's POV

We head into my living room where Heather and Glen were sitting. Ashley carries Josh and puts him on her lap. She decided that tonight we were all going to sit down and explain as easily as possible our situation to Josh. I guess we will be telling him that I'm also moving in. Shit, I'm moving in with Ashley, this is insane.

"Josh sweetie, you know how some boys and girls have mommies and daddies?

"Uh huh…" he nods yes, "an' some boys an' giwls have just a mommy or two mommies." Ashley looks up and catches my eyes and smiles.

"Yes, right, so Glen is your real daddy and I am your dad will take you out and do all kinds of cool guy stuff."

"Otay Mommy," he kisses Ash's cheek and hops off her lap, "I must be weally lucky because now I have a daddy and two mommies."

Ash looks at him confused, "two mommies?"

"Yeah, you and now Spencew can be my mommy too." Oh my God. Did he just say he thinks of me as his other mommy?

"Sure, if you want Spencer to be your mommy then she can be your mom too."

"Spencew will you be my mommy too?"

"Anything you want Josh."

"Awesome, now you can live with us instead of mommy having to come over here to westle with you."

"What's he talking about, "When do we wrestle?"

"You know in Spencew's bed." Fuck! I start to turn crimson red. I thought I heard noises last night.

"Oh my God! This is priceless. Who won Josh?" Jesus Glen you are such a jerk.

"I tink Spencew because she was on top of mommy." Now Ash is turning bright red. I think that just put a damper on our sex life for a while.

"HaHaHa… That's hilarious!" Shut-up Glen!

"Yes, honey Spencer is going to live with us now." I can tell she is trying to change the subject. She is so cute.

"Sweet," he must have picked that slang from Glen already, "but Spencew just so you know, Mommy doesn't allow westling in the house. Otay?"

I nod my head and laugh lightly; still completely uncomfortable that he has caught a glimpse of us in the throws of passion, "okay."

"I go play now," he runs off and into Tash's room. Damn it Tash's room. I had an extra room especially for her. She is going to be upset, I hope she will understand. Some how I think this isn't going to be as simple as I first thought it would be.

Heather stands up, "Well, that went better than expected. Josh is so easy going and such a sweetheart. We better get going I have a dress fitting in the morning. Spence, I'll see you then?"

"Sure, sure, I took tomorrow off so we'll do the dress thing and then do lunch or something." Hmmmm maybe there is another sleep over in order. Before I even finish my thoughts the words flew right out of my mouth as I grab Ashley's arm, "Sleep over," I demanded, "Please?"

"Ooooooo another wrestling match." Glen says laughing.

I pick up the stuffed animal that was next to me and launch it at him, "Shut up Glen! Heather, I'll pick you up tomorrow after I drop Josh off."

"Okay, night."

"Night," I turn to Ash, "so …. About tonight, will you?" I ask hopeful.

"Gee, Spence, I really don't know. It was a really big night and Joshy caught us and…"

She's rambling, I place both my arms on her shoulders and look deeply into her eyes. "Shhh… Ash, it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought that since you asked me to move in that maybe we can start spending nights together and all but you're right I wasn't thinking and as far as Josh catching us doing it it'll be okay. I walked in on my parents tons of times and look how I turned out."

"You're right, I'm just nervous, this is a big leap for us," she looks down. "Wait, this is so stupid of course we'll sleep over but no "wrestling" can we just cuddle? I'm still sore from earlier."

"Absolutely," I wrap my arms around her, "You know with all that just happened I completely forgot to tell you how in love with you I am." I kiss her lips and she lingers there before pulling away.

"I love you too. Always."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ashley's POV

Two weeks went by and we were starting to back up all of Spencer's belongings. We are at her house right now and she is taking her photos off the wall. I want to ask her about the other woman in the picture but I'm afraid of what her answer will be. She's been a little weird lately when I try to talk to her about what she has been up to for the past 5 years. She's standing in her hallway taking pictures off the wall when I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Mmm… baby you feel so good," she leans into my embrace.

"I love you, baby."

"I know you do Ash," she pulls the picture that is sparking my curiosity. She stares at it for a moment before she runs her finger across the frame. Clearly who ever this person was or is means a lot to her.

She hands the photo over to me and points to the brunette girl in the picture. "That's Michele, she was my girlfriend," I tense up and she can tell that jealousy is washing over me, she can tell this is making me uncomfortable and leads me over to the couch.

"Ash, we aren't together anymore, she walked out on me a year ago. She moved back to France. I doubt she will be coming back anytime soon. She was really angry with me." How can anyone walk out on Spencer Carlin? She is the most amazing person in the world. I can see she is getting upset.

"God Spence," I reach over and wrapped her in my arms. I can feel my shoulder start to get damp. "Shhhh… it's okay because I'm here now and I'm not leaving. Why did she walk out on you? How could she do that?"

She pulls away from me and stares into my eyes, "Ash a lot of shit happened when you left me. You left me beaten and broken, incapable of love. Until Michele came along, she is Heather's cousin. Heather set us up and Michele took care of me and showed me that it was okay to love again."

I am so angry with myself, this is all my fault. She takes a deep breath clearly there is more to this story and I don't know how much more I can take hearing. "We were so in love or at least I thought I was in love with her but I think it was just because she was able to pull me out of my slump. We moved in together and everything was happily ever after until one night at a party…."

The tears are rushing out of her eyes, "I got pregnant, and I saw it as a blessing in disguise so I can have the family I always wanted. Michele embraced the awkward situation we were in but started to get distant when she realized she wasn't the person I really wanted to start my family with. She was still by my side when I lost the baby. I fell apart after that again. I don't think Michele was able to handle it. She told me that she loved me so much but couldn't stand being second to you."

I stand up and give her a fierce hug, kiss her lips and walk out of the house. That was ridiculously intense. I had no idea; I knew Spencer was keeping something truly painful from me. I can't believe it, well I can see Spence falling in love again but I can't believe she was pregnant. I can't believe she miscarried, the pain she must feel deep inside. It's all too much. I know walking out of the house was the most asshole-y thing to do but I have to do this now. She needs to know that I'm staying for good.

SPENCER'S POV

Did she just walk out me? Was she not paying attention during that whole story about how I was heart broken twice and both times it was essentially her fault? This is it. I am through with Ashley Davies. If she thinks she can walk away from me again for another 5 years and then come back and I will be still waiting for her. She is surely mistaken.

I go back to the boxes and finish packing them up. I gave up my lease; I guess I'm just going to move back in with my parents until I can find a new house. I hear the door open again. I walk back to see who just walked in.

"You've got to be kidding me Ash. YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!! Why would you do that to me? Weren't you listening to me? Get the fuck out of my house and get of my life. I'm through with you hurting me like this. Why are you smiling like that? " I start to hit her.

"Ow, ow Spence will you stop hitting me. Ouch." She grabs my arm to stop me from hitting her and she sees the rage and anger in my eyes. "Marry me."

What? "WHAT?"

"I said, marry me?" She lets go of holding my arm when she is sure that I am done hitting her, gets down on one knee and pulls the black velvet box out of her back pocket. "Spencer Carlin, I am the biggest douche bag in the world and I can't promise I won't do stupid things to make you mad at me but I promise I will always be madly in love with you and I will never walk away from this love ever again. So please, make my son and I the happiest family ever and marry me."

She thinks it's going to be that easy. It's my turn to walk away now. I turn my back to her and then walk away to my bedroom. I can hear her slump down defeated.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. Can we discuss this? I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have proposed it was too soon. I just thought we were on the same page. We can wait. Please say we aren't over. Spencer, come on, talk to me sweetie," her yelling gets louder as she approaches my bedroom door. She knocks, "Spence, please talk…"

Okay, I've freaked her out long enough. I open my bedroom door and tackle her to the ground. "Yes, of course I'll marry you. I just wanted to get back at you for leaving me before. I love you and I couldn't think of a better life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Michele and the pregnancy and everything. I was just so scared that you would walk out on me."

She leans up and kisses me. "I can never judge you on your past Spence. You embraced Joshua and me when we came back into your life. Both of our pasts are painful but together we can write a happy future."

A single tear falls down my face and I know that she is right. Together we will have the future we both always dreamed about and I can't wait.


End file.
